Chrome no Bara
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: Porque aquela rosa cor de índigo era um presente dele para a sua Chrome. 6996 - Mukuro x Chrome.


Bem, eu não escrevo tem muito tempo... MUITO tempo mesmo, espero que seja do agrado da Sue.

Sue, esse é o seu presente de Natal. Viu, não disse que dia 24 eu conseguia postar XD

* * *

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas a idéia é definitivamente minha

* * *

Era véspera de Natal e toda Namimori estava enfeitada com lâmpadas coloridas, laços e outros enfeites comuns para tal época do ano. Todos estavam felizes andando pela rua, a única que não demonstrava tanta felicidade assim, ou empolgação, era Chrome.

A jovem de cabelos roxos andava pela rua agarrada ao seu tridente vendo todos os outros admirando as vitrines, comprando bolos para mais tarde, e os esquecidinhos de última hora comprando seus presentes. E porque, apenas ela, não era contagiada por aquela felicidade de Natal?

Chrome continuou andando pelas ruas de Namimori, esbarrando em algumas pessoas, outras pisavam em seu pé como se fosse invisível, mas era sempre ela que sussurava desculpas, quase sempre se ser ouvida. E então parou em frente a uma floricultura.

Na vitrine havia flores dos mais variados tipos, das mais diversas cores. Todas com os botões abertos e perfumes suaves. Mas uma em especial chamou sua atenção, ela era vermelha, mas tinha em outras várias cores, brancas, rosas, amarelas. E então a dona da loja apareceu:

- Boa tarde jovenzinha, você gostou dessa rosa?

Ela sorriu e murmurou um 'sim', baixo, mas cheio de alegria.

- Ela é linda... E incrivelmente perfumada.

- Você sabia, cada cor tem um significado... Essa significa pureza.

Disse apontando para uma rosa branca.

- Se você der uma rosa cor-de-rosa para alguém significa que você tem apreço por ela, já a amarela significa malícia, mas a maioria das pessoas confunde como símbolo de amizade.

- E essa aqui?

Perguntou apontando para a rosa vermelha.

- Significa amor, paixão. É de longe a mais comum entre as pessoas.

Chrome tocou suavemente com a ponta dos dedos nas pétalas da rosa.

- Mukuro-sama...

O nome dele saíra docemente pelos lábios da garota. A dona da loja então lançara um olhar para ela cheio de malícia.

- Esses jovens de hoje... Já cheios de amores.

Chrome então percebera o que havia feito, e rapidamente recolhera a mão ao peito e ficara ruborizada. A dona da floricultura explodira em uma gargalhada alta, e pegara a rosa vermelha e prendera no bolso da dona dos cabelos roxos.

- Não se preocupe jovenzinha, não irei contar para ninguém

Ainda envergonhada Chrome sorriu em agradecimento, despediu-se e saíra da loja, e voltara a caminhar pelas ruas do centro comercial de Namimori enquanto anoitecia. Em meio ao percurso encontrara Kyoko e Haru olhando para a vitrine da loja de bolos.

- Chrome-chan! Venha comer bolo com agente!

Berrou Haru ao ver a jovem de tapa-olho. E ambas foram de encontro a ela.

- Vamos Chrome-chan, em comemoração ao Natal... E... Que linda rosa, Chrome-chan.

Disse Kyoko ao chegar perto da amiga e ver a rosa vermelha em seu bolso.

- Linda e... Perfumada.

Haru e Kyoko disseram em uníssono. Chrome estava se sentindo mal, ela gostava das amigas, mas não queria que ninguém tocasse na flor que lhe lembrava Mukuro. A cada instante que elas se aproximavam mais da rosa Chrome apertava seu tridente.

- Garotas...

Então Biachi apareceu por trás de Kyoko e Haru.

- Os bolos vão acabar se vocês continuarem aqui fora.

Então as duas correram para a loja. Chrome agradeceu a Biachi em meio a um murmúrio.

- Não me agradeça... Eu sei como é estar apaixonada. E saia logo daqui, se voltarem elas vão te arrastar para dentro da loja.

Chrome fez uma pequena reverência e saiu correndo em direção a Kokuyo Land, torcendo para não encontrar mais ninguém no caminho. Chegara ao prédio abandonado e correra para o lugar de sempre. Para sua sorte nem Ken nem Chikusa estavam no prédio, mas havia dois embrulhos com laços coloridos. Ela sorriu e fora abrir os presentes. Em um havia um leão de pelúcia, no outro um pequeno relógio à pilha. A dona do penteado em formato de abacaxi acertara o horário do relógio, pronto. Estava marcando a hora correta, que era 18:30.

Deixara o relógio e o leão de pelúcia em cima da mesa e sentara no sofá, e passara a observar Namimori toda colorida, logo ela adormecera.

- Minha Chrome...

Ouviu a voz chamando ao longe. Ela apenas seguiu o som da voz que ela tanto amava. E então o vira debaixo de uma árvore.

- Mukuro-sama!

E então correra em direção a ele.

- Kufufufu... Como você está Chrome?

- Estou ótima, Mukuro-sama.

Mukuro então vira a flor que ela levava, e pegara do bolso.

- Uma rosa vermelha Nagi?

Chrome ruborizou.

- Hoje... A dona de uma floricultura... Me deu essa flor, Mukuro-sama.

- Ahn... Não que não goste de flores, mas...

E a rosa que antes era vermelha adquiriu o tom de índigo, e devolvera ao bolso da sua Chrome.

- Muito melhor assim...

- Uma rosa cor de índigo... O que ela significa Mukuro-sama?

- Kufufufu... Significa que eu fiz essa rosa apenas para você, ela é a Chrome no Bara, apenas e unicamente da minha Chrome.

Disse segurando o queixo dela, e em meio à névoa de ilusão ele desaparecera. Em seguida Chrome acordara. Ela lembrara-se do sonho e olhara para a flor em seu bolso, de fato ela estava com o tom de índigo. Chrome tocou suavemente na rosa.

- Mukuro-sama...

A jovem se levantou do sofá e caminhou em direção a janela. Em meio à noite sem estrelas Namimori parecia brilhar ainda mais, e para sua surpresa a neve começara a cair.

Os flocos caiam do céu como se estivessem dançando, até chegarem ao asfalto e começarem a acumular. Em poucos minutos já havia bastante neve no chão, e o vidro da janela embaçara devido ao frio. A visão de Chrome da cidade agora era desfocada, ela só conseguia ver o brilho das lâmpadas coloridas. E então, o relógio apitou, avisando que a meia-noite havia chegado, e com ela o Natal.

Na janela começara a formar-se algumas palavras, e no que conseguiu ler nelas diziam: "Feliz Natal, minha querida Chrome". Ela então sorrira e falou:

- Feliz Natal para você também, Mukuro-sama.

E ficou admirando as palavras até sentir algo cair sobre seu corpo.

- Impossível... Neve aqui dentro?

E olhara para o teto, a jovem sorriu e passara os dedos nas palavras escritas no vidro. Apoiara a sua testa no mesmo e murmurou em meio algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Obrigada, Mukuro-sama.

Enquanto nevava sobre Namimori, dentro de Kokuyo Land o que caia do teto eram pétalas cor de índigo.

* * *

Obs: Bara significa rosa em japonês, logo Chrome no Bara significa Rosa da Chrome.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA-SAN \Õ/

Essa fic é um presente para a Sue 8D

Espero que você goste, pode ser pequena, mas eu fiz de coração para você.

Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo Sue, que ano que vem possamos continuar conversando bastante como foi esse ano.

E para todos aqueles que leram essa fic, Feliz Natal, que vocês ganhem bastantes presentes e tenham boas entradas no ano do Coelho 8'D/


End file.
